There Is Life
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Summer is coming, and for four young friends, it gives them the courage to follow their hearts. Songfic SL and JC


Disclaimer (since when have I started using these?): Don't tell your problems to other people: 80 percent don't care and the other 20 percent are glad you have them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There Is Life**

Summer vacation.

Those two words meant everything to the kids in school, even boy genius Jimmy Neutron and his rival Cindy Vortex. No more school, no more teachers, no more homework. Just time to dedicate to scientific projects or whatever took their fancy. And yet on that day of school, the last day, they held back, talking to friends for hours, because deep down inside they knew that when they returned to school they would be different, and they wanted to remember themselves and their friends as they used to be.

_Under the snow, beneath the frozen stream_

_There is life_

_You have to know, when nature sleeps she dreams_

_There is life_

Cindy waved good-bye to Libby, who was walking to the Candy Bar with Sheen, before starting off on her own path home. Despite her happiness that school was over, there was a definite hesitation in her step.

She had no illusions about the next school year. She would be a year older, a year wiser, and yet still fall short when it came to the experiences of life. She kicked a pebble, watching distractedly as it rattled across the sidewalk before plummeting into the road below.

"Cindy!"

Cindy came to a screeching halt, turning in surprise as Jimmy ran to her side, tugging on the strap of his backpack to keep it from falling off. "Jimmy? What are you doing here? Don't you usually walk home with Carl and Sheen?"

"Don't you usually walk home with Libby?"

"… Okay, what do you want?"

Jimmy looked at the ground, fiddling with his watch. All his years as a genius couldn't have prepared him for this.

"Uh… Can I walk you home?"

Cindy's eyes widened, and she blushed faintly. She was just as inexperienced at this as Jimmy was. "Um, sure," she stammered. "But it really isn't that far."

Jimmy shrugged, falling in step with her.

"Hey, Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anything's going to change over the summer?"

"I don't know." Cindy shrugged, and her hand brushed Jimmy's, making them both jump. "Why did you ask?"

"No… no reason." Jimmy shifted the weight of his backpack so it was resting comfortably. After a moment, hesitantly, he took Cindy's hand. She didn't pull away.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

_And the colder the winter, the warmer the spring_

_The deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing_

_Even when you can't see it, inside everything_

_There is life_

Meanwhile, a little farther away, Libby and Sheen walked together to the Candy Bar. Maybe if she had been feeling a little more confident, Libby would have taken Sheen's hand in hers; as it was, she kept it hanging loosely by her side while Sheen fiddled with the straps of his backpack.

"Wait a sec, Libs." Sheen darted ahead of Libby, grabbing the door and holding it open for her as she walked in before hurrying in after her. She blushed slightly as Sheen slid into a booth beside her. "You didn't have to do that," she said.

Sheen shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to."

_After the rain, the sun will reappear_

_There is life_

_After the pain, the joy will still be here_

_There is life_

Libby blinked.

"What are you going to do over the summer?" _What the heck was THAT!_

Sheen shrugged, sipping his milkshake. "I dunno." He paused. "Well, I do."

"Let me guess; UltraLord, right?"

"Nope."

Libby's eyes widened. "No UltraLord?"

"Not as much." Sheen looked away from his milkshake to her. "There's something more important then UltraLord to me right now."

There was a beat of silence, in which Sheen returned to sipping his milkshake while Libby sat in stunned silence.

"So, what are you gonna do over the summer?" Sheen asked casually. "Music?"

Libby paused, playing with her straw. "Not this time," she said after a moment. Sheen raised a brow questioningly, not even pausing from his milkshake to ask, silently asking in his own way what she intended to do over the summer, if not music.

"I've got another thing on my mind right now. _He's _more important then music," Libby cooed suggestively; Sheen's eyes widened in shock. Instead of saying anything, Libby simply leaned over, kissing him lightly on the cheek, before pulling away to finally drink her milkshake.

Sheen stared at her for a moment, and she winked at him. After some time he returned to sipping his own milkshake, but there was no mistaking the small smiles they both shared.

_For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see_

_And out of the silence that songs come to be_

_And all that we dream of awaits patiently_

_There is life_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(Cough)I'msohopeless(Cough)

For the record, this is my first story featuring S/L. I don't know if I got it down quite right...

The song _There Is Life _is from the Disney DVD _Bambi II_, which I own. It's an awesome movie.


End file.
